Secrets Revealed
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: The PPG and RRB are sixteen are dating now. They were also BFFs until they were allowed to go out. One day when Blossom and Brick are watching the PowerPuff Girls TV show they find out that they are all brother and sister. Cheesy one-shot! Read and review!


Blossoms P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock playing 'Hey Baby' by No Doubt. It was my favorite song ever because when I was about 11 or 12 me and my sisters would invite the RRB over and we'd blast this song over and over. I smiled as the sweet memories filled my mind once again as I stood up and walked over to my closet. I set out a pink lacey sweater with a white tanktop, a frilly pink skirt, white leggings and pink flats. I threw the outfit on my bed as I undressed and hopped in the shower.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of Blossom turning on the shower. She usually wakes me up when she gets in the shower so I don't even bother to set my alarm clock. I decided I would shower after school instead of before school today because Blossom usually used all the hot water. So I decided I would start getting dressed. I threw on a black ruffly skirt and black leggings to match, a blue and yellow half-shirt that said 'Maui' on it and underneath that a white Cami. This was one of my favorite outfits because Boomer bought me the shirt while he and his brothers went to Maui over the summer. I sighed as I thought about my precious Boomer and threw on some black flats.

Buttercups P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock playing 'Settle Down' by No Doubt. It was my favorite song but I hated getting up so I threw the alarm clock across the room anyways. Then I fell back asleep, just to be woken up by Blossom. She was soaking wet and was wrapped up in a towel.

"Wake up!" My sister demanded.

"I don't wanna!"

"Do we have to do this again?!" Blossom sighed.

"Yeah! I guess so! unless you just wanna let me slee-"

"No!" Blossom yelled as she yanked my covers off of me and pulled me out of bed. I fell on the floor and I faked a really bad injury. If I was hurt, I wouldn't have to go to school, right?

"OW! BLOSSOM, WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Oh, quit acting! You're terrible at it!"

"Oh shut up! It's not like your any better!" I said, giving up the act.

Bubbles P.O.V.

My sisters fought until Professor came in and broke up the fight. We finally finished getting ready and flew to school. I walked into the gym and when I found who I was looking for, I ran over to him.

"Boomer!" I yelled.

"Hey, baby!" Boomer said as I embraced him into a large hug.

"How's my boy?"

"Awesome! I got an A+ on my math test yesterday! I would have told you sooner but I couldn't find you!"

"Aww! Well congratulations, Boomiekins!"

Boomer smiled. "Thanks, baby-blue!"

Blossoms P.O.V.

I walked into the gym and I looked around. Bubbles had already found who she was looking for and darted off as I set my eyes on a certain red-head. I ran over to Brick and stole his hat from behind.

I put the hat on my head. "Hey baby!" I said.

"Hey babe," Brick smirked.

"How's it going, red?"

"Great, pink!"

I giggled. Ever since we were all about 13 or 14 we started calling each other by our signature colors. Not just us two, but the other Puffs And Ruffs. I was pink, Brick was red, Boomer was Blue, Bubbles was baby-blue, Butch was green and Buttercup was lime.

"Hey, guess what?" Brick smirked.

"What?"

"I got us front row tickets to a No Doubt concert! Next Saturday, baby!"

I gasped. "No way! just you and me?"

"Yep. Just you and me." Brick smirked (again).

"Awesome! I can't wait!" I said, hugging him to death.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

My two sisters darted off as soon as they saw their boyfriends so I decided to go talk to mine.

I spotted Butch and his friends. I started walking over to them. "Yo Butch! What up?" I yelled.

Butch looked up. "Nothing," Butch said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Same here," I mumbled.

"Rough morning?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yep. Blossom woke me up really early again."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Oh! After school do you wanna come with me and my friends and fill Mrs. Rocks car with bees?"

"Yeah!"

Blossoms P.O.V.

Professor said that we could have the RRB over so we flew to our house with them.

"Wanna watch TV?" Brick asked as he made himself comfortable on my couch.

"Sure. What show?"

"Your show, of course!"

"Okay!" I exclaimed as I turned on a random episode. In this episode, me and my sisters figured out that Mojo Jojo is basically our dad. I kept laughing when we called Mojo our dad but Brick just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Mojo is MY dad! So that means, if he's also YOUR dad, then I'm dating my sister!"

My face fell. The RowdyRuff Boys hve been our brothers all these years and we hadn't even known.

"PROFESSOR!" Brick yelled.

Professor walked into the room. "Yes, Brick?"

"Are me and my brothers the PowerPuffs siblings?"

"H-how'd you know?"

"Watch this!" I said, showing him the clip.

"Did you know the whole time?" I asked.

"Yes, but you guys seemed so happy with how things were going and I didn't wanna ruin that! I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

"That's okay Professor!" I said.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not! I'm gonna tell the others!"

Bubbles P.O.V.

We got home and Boomer and I ran up to my room.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know. Color? Swing? Listen to music? Color on the swing while we listen to music?"

Boomer laughed. I laughed along to. "Sure," he said.

"Really? Okay..."

"I'll get the paper and crayons!" Boomer exclaimed.

"I'll get the radio and CDs!"

Then as we did so, Blossom and Brick barged into the room.

"Bubbles! Boomer come downstairs! We have to show you something!"

"Okay..." Me and Boomer said as we made our way downstairs.

Buttercups P.O.V.

Me, Butch and his friends had just finished putting bees in Mrs. Rocks car and we flew to my house. I opened the door and saw everyone sitting on the couch (except Professor).

"There you are! You need to see this!" Blossom exclaimed as she played a clip of our old TV show.

"Oh my gosh..." Butch said.

"I finally have a brother!" Buttercup said cheerfully.

"I don't know if I should be sad or not!" Bubbles smiled.

"I know right!" Boomer agreed.

"Wow! I can't believe this!" Buttercup said.

"This is the best day ever!" Blossom smiled as we all did a huge group hug.

And they lived happily ever after! The End!

**How'd you like that pretty cheesy one shot? I got bored so there you go! Review please!**


End file.
